


Blinded.

by ICantEmo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, six month anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/pseuds/ICantEmo
Summary: The reader is late for her and Frank's date.Frank doesn't mind…





	Blinded.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prohibitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/gifts).



The date was supposed to start 10 minutes ago and (y/n) was still getting ready. Luckily, Frank was also late.

The two had been going out for six months, which to (y/n) was a considerable amount of time, she had got to know Frank more, and he had got to know her better too. The six month anniversary date was a milestone for (y/n) as none of her previous relationships never lasted this long, yet it still surprised her that the hot guitar player from that band that no one knew about liked her enough to stay with her for six whole months. With his strong jawline, multitude of tattoos, and attractive body, (y/n) was very surprised that Frank could be attracted to her.

Thoughts of Frank were clouding (y/n)'s mind as she frantically searched through outfit after outfit after outfit. She was in such a panic that she didn't realise her blind was a crack open, but she was too busy thinking about the taste of Frank's lips and how much she missed it to notice.

\---

Frank pulled into the driveway, and walked up to (y/n)'s front door. He was about to knock when he noticed that (y/n)'s blinds appeared to be closed. Was she home?Tentatively, he went to (y/n)'s window to check it out.

He stood there in silence, gazing through the tiny gap in the blinds. She was in, alright.

Frank looked on. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he enjoyed watching the muscles in (y/n)'s back work when she pulled another unsuitable t-shirt back over her head. God, she was only a pane of glass away, but he wished he could hold her tight and feel her back muscles work for himself.

She paused for a minute, thinking, until she discarded the t-shirt in her hands in favour for a tight-fitting blue dress. Frank watched as she slid her black jeans down, he didn't know whether looking now would be a bit creepy, but he drank in the curve of (y/n)'s butt as it squeezed into the body hugging dress.

As (y/n) adjusted the dress, and turned to the side to get a look in her full length mirror, it gave Frank the opportunity to get a full on side view, admiring the lines and shapes of (y/n)'s torso, and whilst looking at her hips, all Frank could think about was the feel of them in his grip, and he could feel himself heating up. She was all his, and he couldn't wait to hold her, kiss her, and love her until she felt as attractive as he saw her.

Judging by the fact that (y/n) had moved out of his view, Frank deduced that this was the dress she'd chosen. He knew she'd only take a couple of minutes to put on some makeup (as he'd constantly told her that that was all she ever needed), so he waited a little while longer to knock on the door.

Almost immediately after he knocked, he heard her footsteps crescendoing towards the door, before she opened it slowly.

"Hey baby, sorry, I'm so late."   
Frank wrapped his arms around her lower back, and she smiled into the kiss that they shared.

"Don't worry about it, I was running late too. What happened?"

He had to lie.

"Traffic."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my loves! Find me on tumblr, my URL is also ICantEmo <3


End file.
